motorcitydisneyxdfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IMRAD101
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have MotorCity Disney XD Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hello. Hey there, Loeoradical. I'm happy you made this wiki because I really enjoy the show, but I have a few questions. Do you mind if I give most of the character articles a History '''content that follows through the characters appearance in an episode? Look at this character's article for instance. Something like that. —JuniperAlien (talk) 04:39, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, thanks bro! I'll get started on making some episode pages and I'll try to work on infoboxes for characters. Another thing, do you mind if I activate the message walls? It's a lot better and simpler for messaging. '''Edit: By the way, I've trying to make a few templates, but I'm having a little trouble with them, so it'll take a while to fix them up. If you have any knowledge on templates, feel free to help. —JuniperAlien (talk) 04:09, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, that's why I asked you first. The show is up to it's fourth episode and the wiki could have enough time to catch up with the run of the series. Anyway, thanks. Best regards. —JuniperAlien (talk) 09:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: Actually, no, I'm not. Congrats, you have your 3rd contributor. —JuniperAlien (talk) 00:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hola Where have you been? lol. I've been working on my wiki for quite sometime too...and I lost track of some of the Motorcity episodes. I have to catch up. —JuniperAlien (talk) 03:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Aghhhhh What happened to the wiki!? —JuniperAlien (talk) 10:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Dude, who did you make admin? O_O —JuniperAlien (talk) 19:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Help? Dude, can you please help me? I really want to help out on this wiki, but this other admin who's making on all these changes is really make it lose my attention. --JuniperAlien (talk) 05:27, August 18, 2012 (UTC)